Base transceiver stations, also known as enhanced node Bs, facilitate wireless communication between a network, communication servers with internet connectivity, user equipment such as mobile phones, and other equipment. Components of base transceiver stations comprise transceivers, antennas, routers, alarm extension systems, and other components. Transceivers function in the transmission and reception of signals to the base transceiver station. Alarm extension systems collect working status alarms of various components of the base transceiver station and extend these alarms to monitoring stations. Fiber cuts may be accidental breaks in optical fiber that function as a part of the network. Fiber cuts may occur as a result of construction and cause a loss of connectivity to the network for communication servers or base transceiver stations.